Nancy's Assistant
by The Crossover Guardian
Summary: An AU Story. What if Nancy Drew had an assistant during her adventures. Who is her assistant that's brave enough to follow her on cases. What does Nancy think of her assistant and more importantly. What does Ned think of her new assistant.
1. Letter, Note, and Unexpected guest

i've always been interested in the nancy drew games so i'm adding an oc to nancy drew.

First Game: Secrets Can Kill

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dad,<em>

_Who would have dreamed taking a semester off, to visit Aunt Eloise in Florida would result in another case? Seems a student was murdered at a high school last night, and Daryl Shay, the student council president, found the body. When Aunt Eloise heard she rushed me right over and introduced me to the principle. He asked if I would try to find out who did it and why? So its uncover I go! My only contact is Daryl, so I'm off to solve a murder! I'm calling this case: __Secrets Can Kill._

Love Nancy

Nancy then entered the house after storing the letter in an envelope to mail later when she gets the chance. She then walked over to the table drawer and opened one of the drawers to retrieve her phone card just in case she wanted to make a call. She then noticed a letter with her name on top.

Nancy,

I had to close the school library early today, but if you need to do any research for your case, the key to the library is in the safe.

Remember that you can find the combination in the house if you need.

Be careful,

Aunt Eloise

She stared at the letter and in her mind said, "I might need that key if I'm going to need to do research." Just as she was going to go search for the code, she heard a knock on the door and stopped, "I didn't know we were expecting anyone."

She walked over to the door and opened it and saw a male her age with black neck length hair, wearing a black shirt, dark blue unzipped jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. On his back was an actual samurai sword, with tan wrappings on the handle and a lotus symbol tsuba. Before she could say anything the male rushed over to her and hugged her out of nowhere and pulled back smiling.

Nancy only said one thing, "Kokoro what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>i know that was a short chapter but it will be longer next chapter. but i hoped everyone enjoyed it and please review good or bad is welcome. good reviews i'll enjoy and bad review i'd either learn from mistakes or ignore them.<p> 


	2. Assistant, Key, and Maxine's Diner

Here's chapter two sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been working on other stories i might start.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Nancy Drew or the Hardy Boys, just the Oc.

* * *

><p>Nancy stood there shocked that someone from River Heights to all the way to Florida. She waited for Kokoro to answer back but he stood there looking annoyed and merely shrugged. She thought for a moment and forgot one thing about Kokoro, "Oh, sorry! I forgot that you're still trying to learn to talk English." Kokoro nodded and took out a marker board and a marker from plastic bag he was carrying around.<p>

He started writing on it and showed it to her and she read it, "I'm here to visit you because I finally thought of a way I can repay you for saving my life!"

Nancy sighed and looked at Kokoro who looked excited to tell or write her what he thought of, "I told you before that you don't have to do anything. I was just glad I solved the case in time before they did 'that' to you."

Kokoro shook his head and erased the board and wrote something else and Nancy read, "No! I want to repay you and I thought of the perfect idea!" he had ended it with a smile face on it.

He erased it and wrote something else, he held it close to his chest and had a very happy grin and finally flipped it over and on it said, "I'm going to be your assistant/body guard!"

He walked in and passed a shocked Nancy who had a hard time speaking from what she just read. Kokoro looked with curiosity at the house on the inside since he has never visited anyone's house before. Nancy getting her voice back said, "You want to be my assistant? Don't you think that I should be the one to decide that Kokoro." She said sternly and folded her arms.

Kokoro looked back at Nancy and scribbled on his board and it read, "I know, all I'm saying is give me a trial run and let me prove that I can help you. Then one day I might be able to save your life and then we'll be even."

Nancy was confused on what to do; on one hand she can say no and make Kokoro sad or actually give him a chance and put him in danger of her mystery cases. Kokoro seeing her confusion got down on his knees and silently begged for her to accept. Seeing him begging Nancy came to a decision and sighed, "Ok fine, you can be my assistant, but this is only a trial run to see if this is a good idea at all."

Kokoro hearing the magic words hugged her waist and got up and wrote on his board, "Thank you Nancy! You won't regret this; I'll make sure to be the best assistant you ever had!"

With all that out of the way, Nancy told Kokoro that she's actually on a case now which made him happy to hear about that. She then told him to help her look in the living room to search for a lock combination. They walked into the room and while Nancy concentrated on searching for the combination, Kokoro was more interested in the room itself and what was in it.

Kokoro sat down on the couch and noticed two frames with a little girl in pink and a woman in a bridal dress, _"Must be Nancy's Aunt."_ He placed the frames down and resumed searching. Nancy was looking through plant book and found five plants with the first letter in each of them highlighted green and when put together it read, _"Mitch?"_ she thought to herself and thought it was funny it spelled that. She placed the book back and saw Kokoro looking though the books on the right shelf.

Kokoro trying to prove he can be Nancy's assistant looked through every book until he came to a book that seemed lighter to him. Confused he opened it and found a passport with money in it and a key. He was surprised and was tempted to take the money but decided against it since it would be stealing. But he took the key and took it to Nancy and wrote, "Where does this go to?"

Nancy taking the key and thought until she said, "It goes into that chest over there. Let's see if the combination is in there." They walked over and lowered themselves to open it. Nancy placed the key into the keyhole and turned it and Kokoro undid the latch and opened it. Inside the chest were towels and blankets and other things. Kokoro noticing a quarter and took it which made Nancy give him a face. Kokoro taking out his board and marker wrote out, "It's not like she's going to miss a little quarter now is she?" Nancy only rolled her eyes and went back searching and left Kokoro to close and lock the chest and to place the key back where he found it.

Nancy checked the table stand drawer and found that Eloise left herself a reminder and the tv remote. She then noticed a sealed letter and opened it to find a letter and Greek letters on top; "I found it!" she called to Kokoro.

Kokoro walking over looked over her shoulder and saw what she had in her hands. Slightly confused of the Greek letters he wrote, "What's with weird letters? Isn't the combination supposed to be numbers?" Nancy walked back to the front hall and said, "Not for this safe." Kokoro still confused walked to where Nancy was and thought, _"Where is the safe anyway?"_ she walked over to the art rug on the wall and slides it to the right and behind it was the safe.

Kokoro was taken back on how it was hidden and watched as Nancy hit the Greek buttons, "sigma, phi, kappa, delta." The light by the buttons went from lock to unlock and Nancy turned the handle and opened it. Inside the safe it had three hooks with two keys on it, important papers, a book, and a little box. Nancy grabbed the key and before she could close it Kokoro tapped Nancy's arm and pointed at the box. She looked back at Kokoro and said amusingly, "You're curious aren't you?" Kokoro nodded his head and reached for it. On top of the box it had a picture of a vase and flowers.

When he opened it however, it should it was a four by four sliding puzzle. Kokoro looked disappointed at first but placed it down and started to play with it. It took him about three minutes to figure it out but he was able to solve which impressed Nancy. A hidden compartment opened and inside it was a yellow piece of paper and on it said.

School Computer:

Login Name: ELOISE DREW

Password: O WISE ELDER

Kokoro placed the paper back and put the box the way it was found and walked towards the door and wrote, "That was a lame prize." Nancy only laughed at his statement and the way he was pouting. Before they left, Kokoro picked up a backpack and put it on his back, "You brought your backpack with you?" Nancy asked. He looked back and wrote, "Just in case we find clues or need something. All I have right now is a notepad for taking notes."

They left the house now that they had the key and as Kokoro was walking towards the school, Nancy saw a diner and remembered that her contact Daryl worked there. "Hey Kokoro wait up!" she called out and caught up to him and said, "We need to stop over at that diner and talk to my contact."

Kokoro looked at the diner and at that moment his stomach growled out loud and he looked away embarrassed and nodded. Nancy had an amused smile and walked besides him to the diner.

**Maxine's Diner**

Before they could walk in, Nancy grabbed Kokoro's shoulder and turned him to face her, "What are you going to do about your sword on your back?" Kokoro looked at his sword and shrugged and wrote down, "It's my family sword. It has been with my family for a long time that I lost track on how long. Before I left japan, my father passed it down to me, so this sword is going with me everywhere I go." Nancy tried to reason with him but Kokoro ignored her and went in the diner.

Nancy followed him and saw him made his way to the counter and sat himself down almost next to Daryl who was cleaning off cups. Daryl had blond hair and wore a white shirt and blue jeans. Nancy made her way to Daryl but kept her eye on Kokoro's sword which he placed right beside him. Daryl placed the cup and down and said, "You look like you're going to make an excellent addition to Paseo Del Mar High School's student body." Nancy greeted him while Kokoro was looking at the menu.

Daryl continued to introduce himself, "I'm Daryl Grey – renaissance man, short-order cook, student council president and professional escort to pretty new students." "Do you really think so?" Nancy asked. "Defiantly. You're amazing. You've got a mysterious quality I find very intriguing." While he said that Kokoro's eye twitched and waited for Nancy so he could ask her a question. "Mysterious?" Nancy said amusingly. "You seem different from the other girls. I think I'm going to enjoy being your contact." Kokoro wrote on his board and set low enough so only she could see, "Daryl is a flirt." At the end of it was a face that was winking at Nancy.

She slapped his hand playfully and Daryl continued, "I'm here to help. If the police can trust me, so can you." Nancy deciding to end the flirting said, "Daryl, you should know that I'm involved with someone. I've been seeing him for a while. His name is Ned." Kokoro smirked and continued to look at the menu. "That's cool. I always like to check my options. Isn't Ned worried about you?" Daryl asked. "Worried?" Nancy asked. "If I were Ned, I'd be worried about leaving an attractive girl like you alone with a murderer on the loose."

Kokoro cut in their conversation and wrote, "Who was murdered?" Daryl looked at the board and back at Nancy for an explanation, "He's from japan and can't speak English yet, but he can understand it so he writes what he wants to say."

Understanding now Daryl said, "A student named Jake Rogers. When I found him, it looked like someone had pushed him face first down a flight of stairs. It was nasty." During Daryl's talking, Kokoro took out his notepad and a pen and started writing down things that seemed important. He then wrote on his marker board, "Face first?" Daryl answering his question said, "It looked like it to me. One of the police officers said Jake either fell down the stairs on his face, or someone beat him up first." Kokoro then gestured for Nancy to continue talking while he takes notes.

Nancy clearing her throat said, "Tell me about Jake." "He wasn't exactly a friend. He came by the diner a few times. Nancy, I hate to leave such a beautiful detective, but I've got a hot grill waiting for me. See ya' later, ok?" before he could leave Kokoro raised his hand and pointed at his board, "I don't see grilled cheese on the menu board. Does that mean you don't serve grilled cheese?"

Daryl looked at kokoro's board then at the menu board and said, "Sorry, I guess we don't make grilled cheese." Kokoro looked crushed and annoyed at the same time. He then wrote on his board, "Well then, this place sucks!"

Nancy looked at the board and slapped his shoulder, "Don't say that about this place. Why do you want a grilled cheese anyway?" Kokoro only looked away and Nancy realized why he wanted one so badly. When he came to America, he visited Nancy's home and she made him a grilled cheese sandwich. Nancy sighing looked towards Daryl and asked, "Would it be possible if he can go into the kitchen and make himself a grilled cheese?"

Kokoro looked back towards Nancy and then at Daryl as he thought about it. Daryl taking a look around the diner answered, "I guess that would be ok since things are kind of slow." Kokoro clapped his hands and ran into the kitchen while Nancy waited for him.

While in the kitchen, Kokoro while making his grilled cheese noticed a bolt cutter under a gas pipe. Thinking on how it may be useful for later, he gave it a quick tug and had it, but Kokoro could hear the gas escaping. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a soup ladle and wedged it under the pipe fixing the problem. Sighing with relieve, he placed the bolt cutter in his backpack and went back to making his grilled cheese.

When he came out with his grilled cheese he saw something so horrifying that it almost made him drop his grilled cheese; his sword had been chained up by the hilt and sheath. He ran to his sword and tried to pull out his sword, but it wouldn't come out. He grabbed his board and wrote out, "What the heck is this chain doing on my sword!"

Nancy smiled and held a key she was holding, "People here would be scared of you if you use your sword threateningly. Remember what happened with your teacher?" When he started school at River Heights, he had brought his sword and his teacher tried to take it from him which ended with Kokoro holding his sword threateningly at him.

Kokoro rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked embarrassed but looked sadly at his sword, Nancy seeing his face said, "Look at it this way, this will be a plus if you want to become my assistant." He looked slightly better and didn't write anything after that.

After Kokoro ate his sandwich, he and Nancy said their goodbyes and left the diner. They then started walking towards the school to question about Jake's death.

* * *

><p>Please review, any kind of review is welcomed but anything bad will be ignored.<p> 


End file.
